


In Sickness and in Health

by Masterless



Category: Mortal Instruments, Shadowhunters
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickness but not bad, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: Alec comes home one day to find the apartment cold, dark, and silent. There's a noise in the direction of Magnus' room, and Alec finds Magnus hiding under a pile of blankets.





	

When Alec got to Magnus' apartment, he knew something was off. It was dark, the curtains drawn, the lights all switched off. Alec felt a chill in the air that usually wasn't there. The whole apartment was usually warmed by Magnus' magic, that effervescent effect that the warlock brought with him wherever he went. There was no sound, just a stillness in the air that Alec did not associate with Magnus. He slid his boots off and hung his leather jacket from a lion headed peg near the door before padding silently into the living room. The couches were empty, the expensive looking blankets missing. 

Had Magnus been robbed? Alec thought. It wasn't like Magnus couldn't replace the things that were stolen, but it would be a pain in the ass.

There was a muffled noise coming from the right side of the apartment, in the direction of Magnus' bedroom. Alec, drawing his seraph blade, crept towards the source of the sound, his ears perked. If the burglar was still here, he would most likely be an unfortunate mundane, but he would not get away with robbing the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Alec, for all his shadowhunting abilities, slipped a little on the hardwood floor in front of Magnus' door. His socks were soft, a gift from his boyfriend, and made it really easy to slide on the wood. He bumped into the door gently, preying that whoever was in the room hadn't heard him. He held his breath, reaching out a hand to turn the door nob and push the door open. He crouched slightly, stealing into the room.

The muffled sound he had heard earlier came again, only this time Alec recognized it as a sneeze. He frowned, taking in the pile of blankets on the bed and the heat in the room that hit him like a wall. He realized that the blankets from the couches were there, too. Almost every blanket in the apartment must have been on the bed.

"Magnus?" Alec asked.

A mumbled response emanated from within the pile.

Alec sheathed his blade, padding over to the side of the bed where the voice had come from. He knelt, reaching out a hand to gently shake the lump of covers.

"Hey," he whispered. "You in there?"

"Fuck off," came a croaking groan. "I'm here."

Alec smiled, pushing the blankets away from Magnus' face. "There you are. You sick?"

Magnus pouted. "No."

Alec raised an eyebrow as Magnus sneezed again.

"I'm just a bit cold."

"I can see that." Alec stood, turning on the bedside lamp and straightening the blankets around Magnus. "You want some soup?"

Magnus groaned again. "I'll puke if you mention food again."

Alec chuckled. "Okay, I won't talk about it. You want some water?"

"A hard scotch sounds nice, thanks babe."

Alec laughed. "I'm not letting you get drunk, Magnus. Water or juice?"

Magnus grumbled. "Apple juice."

Alec nodded. He could do that. Making his way to Magnus' exquisite kitchen, he thought about the situation in a way only a shadowhunter would. 

Normally, if a shadowhunter got sick, they would have a rune for it and be healed in no time. Magnus probably had healing spells, but he most likely didn't want to do magic on himself in his state, too many things could go wrong.

Alec poured a glass of cold, crisp apple juice, frowning slightly again.

Magnus wouldn't want to be babied, would he? Alec knew that the man hated it when people spoke down at him or treated him as inferior, but did this time count? Would he want Alec to stay here and lay with him? Take care of him? Not that Alec would refuse, he liked taking care of people. He took care of Isabelle and Jace and Max when their parents weren't around, took care of them when they got injured on a hunt. He would take care of Magnus if he asked, hell, even if he didn't ask.

When he returned with the glass of juice, Magnus was sat up in bed, giving Alec a better look at him. Magnus was pale, his glamour down, cat eyes watching him tiredly from across the room. 

It wasn't the first time Alec had seen Magnus without his armour of makeup and magic, though he was always taken aback by the beauty in front of him. Magnus, who was dazzling even on his worst days, was truly Alec's gift from the Angels, at least that's what Alec thought. 

Magnus, his hair messy from sleep, was looking at Alec, thinking only of the glass of juice in the tall man's hand.

"Can I have my juice?" he asked, his voice croaking.

Alec jumped a little, walking forward with a light blush on his face. He gave the glass to his boyfriend, who downed the nonalcoholic amber liquid in a swift gulp, and flopped down on his pillows again. He held up his arm, signaling his wanted Alec to join, and waited. Alec, smiling to himself, removed his socks before climbing into the bed with Magnus, sliding himself into place so the warlock could rest himself on Alec's chest.

"Hey," Alec whispered.

"Please don't do that," Magnus mumbled.

"Don't do what?"

"Be sweet to me, it just makes me feel more pathetic."

Alec laughed to himself. He kissed the top of Magnus' head, running a hand up his boyfriends back. "Sorry, can't help it."

Magnus nodded. "I like that." He snuggled impossibly closer, picking up his head to kiss Alec's cheek, but getting his chin instead. His stubble tickled Alec's skin, but he had gotten used to it and had grown to like it.

"So, when'd you get sick?" Alec asked.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine tomorrow." Magnus settled his head back on to Alec's chest. "Warlocks get sick every now and then, it's nothing to worry about."

Alec shook his head, but smiled slightly. "Alright. Then tomorrow night I'll make you some soup that my mom always said was good after a cold and we'll watch the next mundane movie you said my childhood is lacking without."

Magnus smiled, his eyes closed, hands coming up to rest on Alec's stomach. "How did I get so lucky with you? Why do you care so much?"

"Well, it's like the mundanes say, isn't it? In sickness and in health."

"That's from marriage vows."

"Yeah, but it's still true. I'll take care of you when you need me to, and fight by your side when you're okay."

Magnus chuckled, running a hand up and down Alec's stomach. "Dweeb."

Alec kissed the top of Magnus' head again. "Yeah, but you love me."

Magnus nodded sluggishly. A few seconds of silence passed before Alec realized Magnus was asleep. He couldn't get up, wouldn't on principle, so he decided to go to sleep, too.


End file.
